


Movie Night

by FanFicsFun



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Loki - Freeform, Loki sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicsFun/pseuds/FanFicsFun
Summary: You're alone for movie night until Loki appears, seemingly out of nowhere, and starts eating your popcorn. Talking, revealing scars, followed by smut.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Movie Night

It's movie night at the Avenger's Tower, however, since half are out on missions, some have just returned and resting, while the others were otherwise preoccupied, it seems to be you alone. You sigh, sit on the couch with the popcorn in your lap and press play. Admittedly it isn't as much fun without the bickering from everyone else. Nonetheless, you've wanted to watch this movie for months and had respectfully waited for the group, but you decided not to wait any longer, even if you would watch it by yourself. The lights are down, the only illumination being that of the TV while you're snuggled up in pj's and a soft blanket. You're so engrossed in the movie, subconsciously eating popcorn and staring at the screen with wide-eyes, that the entire world has drowned out.

As you get some more popcorn, your hand lands on someone else's in the bucket. It snaps you back to reality and you scream, jumping to the side. Popcorn flies out onto the floor as you hold the bucket close, staring at the man sitting next to you.

Loki frowns and looks at you in annoyance. "You have just wasted popcorn. Now keep it down, I'm trying to watch this movie."

You stare at him in shock, trying to get your heartbeat under control. "How did...I should have sensed you. How...?"

He sighed in obvious irritation, eyes trained on the TV. "You are a rookie and I am the God of Mischief. Stealth is my thing. Do not feel bad for not sensing me. If you had then I would have to doubt my abilities and I can't have that. Now be quiet and bring that popcorn back. I want to see what happens here."

You slowly sit up, staring at him cautiously. He glances down at the space you've kept between the two of you and rolls his eyes. You watch as he shifts closer so he can reach the bucket you're holding in a death grip.

"I don't bite," he grumbles, then a smirk stretches across his features as he leans across to add closer to your ear, "Unless I'm asked to."

Your eyes widen even further as he pulls back, seeing mischief sparkle in his gaze which he shifts to the TV again. However, your attention remains on him. Even when you can finally return your gaze to the movie, your mind remains on the close proximity of him.

Despite being able to hold your own through training with Nat in combat and weaponry while Wanda is helping you learn to harness your telekinesis, Loki has always intimidated you for some reason. Whether it's his past, his smirk, the glimmer of mischief and cunning in his eyes, or perhaps it's the fact that he's the most agile and sexy guy you've ever known. Mysterious, as well. And fit. And perfect.

Your eyes trace the features of his body in the glow of the TV. He's only wearing a shirt and pyjama pants, his bare feet crossed at the ankles on the coffee table in front of him. Every time his hand reaches over for popcorn, you watch his fingers pick them up and move them to his mouth. You can't help but wonder what those fingers and lips could do to you. Even his voice has a way of making you listen to his every word yet not hear a single one.

"Am I more interesting than the movie you chose?"

It takes you a moment to process his words, only realising he spoke when he looks at you with a raised eyebrow. Your breath hitches and you quickly look at the TV, stammering an apology. He chuckles then pauses the movie, turning to face you. He reaches over, takes the bucket from your iron grip and places it on the coffee table. You dare not look at him knowing your face will be as red as a tomato.

"y/n, look at me."

His voice is smooth, sensual and melodic, and you feel your head turning on its own accord until you meet his gaze.

"I've seen you watch me ever since you arrived a month ago. Why are you so fascinated?"

"I don't know," you whisper into the eerie quiet that had befallen the room.

"Oh, I think you do. Would it make it easier to tell me if I said that you fascinate me as well?"

Your eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "I...I do? Why? I'm nothing special."

"Maybe not, but there is something about you that intrigues me. Perhaps it's your eyes, your humour, your strength, maybe it's your power, or maybe it's those soft moans I hear coming from your room when I wander the tower at night. Tell me, pet, what would cause such moans to pass these beautiful lips of yours?" he asks, his eyes on your mouth.

Your face flushes with horror as you shake your head. No, no, no, he couldn't hear them, surely. "You're messing with me," you whisper, licking your lips that had gone dry.

He smirks, his gaze meeting yours, his voice taking on a seductive tone. "Not in this case. I have excellent hearing and can pick up the faintest sounds. I walk past your room and lean against the wall, close my eyes and focus on listening to the soft sounds you make; the whimpers and moans as you pleasure yourself. What do you think about? Who do you wish was the one doing those things to you?"

Your breath is coming out in quick, nervous gasps as you stare into his hypnotising eyes. "I...um..." You can't find the words. Your mind is filled with images of Loki and you, his hands and mouth tracing every inch of your body. You picture different things each time, but it's always with him.

He smiles knowingly. "I'm happy to make those fantasies real, pet. Just say the word."

You don't know if he's serious or not, but you can't stand the intensity any longer. His gaze, his aura, everything about him makes you want nothing more than to let him have his way with you, but you can't. You're too nervous, too self-conscious to let him or anyone see you naked.

Heart pounding, you jump to your feet and run to your room, closing and locking the door. Placing a hand to your chest, you close your eyes and focus on your breathing until you eventually calm down. Going into the bathroom, you wash your face and brush your teeth on autopilot. You barely even remember getting into bed, though sleep eludes you. All you can think about is Loki, his hands, his lips, and the promise he made. Damn him and his seduction tricks.

Images of him go through your mind. You feel the wetness between your legs and your core tighten. You slide a hand down your stomach and into your pants, closing your eyes and letting your thoughts drift to one of the many scenarios you've imagined where he comes to you while you're in the bath. He kneels next to the tub and lightly runs his hand down your neck, over your breast and down your stomach. You spread your legs to give him easier access which he takes, delving his fingers into your folds then pushing two inside.

You moan and stop immediately, recalling what Loki had said earlier. Was he out there listening? Does he know what you're doing right now? You're not sure why, but the thought of that makes you even wetter. You keep working yourself, staring at the closed door through hooded eyes and picturing him out there hearing every sound you make, even coming in to join you in bed. Biting your lip, you let out a whimper. You're close, you feel it building, your breath quickening. You close your eyes you reach your climax, another moan escaping your lips.

As you come down, you lay there and realise what you've done. You may have pleasured yourself knowing that Loki is out there listening. Your eyes widen and you leap from the bed, ignoring the tremble in your legs, and open the door and look down the right towards his room. No one's there and his door further down is closed. You breathe a sigh of relief.

"Enjoy yourself, pet?"

You freeze at the low, husky voice behind you. You turn and see him leaning side-on against the wall, his gaze travelling your body and landing on your flushed face.

"Was the thought of me out here listening a turn-on for you?" he asks, stepping closer, eyes locked with yours.

You lick your lips then pull the bottom one between your teeth, unable to deny it. You couldn't even form thoughts let alone words.

"Why fight this?" he adds, pausing directly in front of you, inches away from your face. "Why keep running?"

"Because...I don't...I don't want you see..." You try and explain but you're mind is clouded by lust and desire at his close proximity, your eyes landing on his mouth.

"See what?" he presses, ensuring to not touch you in any way yet.

You move your gaze further down to his chest, your words coming out as a whisper. "My scars. I was in a house fire two years ago. Even though the graphs fixed the burns, there will always be scars."

When he says nothing for an extended minute, your heart racing in anxiety, you glance up, expecting him to have left. However, he'd taken a step back and is studying you carefully. You frown and cross your arms, unsettled by his scrutiny.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"So you have scars. Everyone has scars of some kind. Does that mean you do not deserve to experience pleasure? Love?"

You stare as he steps close once again, unable to look away.

"Show me your scars and I'll show you mine," he says, holding your gaze. "Yes or no?"

You have no idea what's going on in your head right now, but you know it's nothing sensible. This was Loki, after all. He's known for his lies and deceit, yet you can't seem to help it. You're drawn to him in ways you don't understand.

Without realising it, you nod, the word "yes" slipping past your lips.

He smiles and follows you into your room, closing the door behind him. Standing in the middle of the room, you watch as he removes his shirt. A green flash goes over him and vanishes all in a second, and you stare at his chest. He has a few scars, varying in sizes.

"Battle wounds from wars in other realms. Their weapons are more powerful than any Midgardian contraption," he explains, stepping towards you. "I hide them using my magic because I don't want anyone to think me weak."

"Why show me, then?" you ask tentatively, looking up to meet his gaze under your lashes.

"Because I wanted you to see that everyone has their baggage. You are not alone in your self-conscious image." He steps towards you, pausing a foot away. "You have nothing to fear from me. I only wish to bring your pleasure, and perhaps find mine somewhere along the way."

Your hands tremble as they grasp the hem of your top. You hesitate though eventually pull it up and over your head then drop it. His gaze travels along your exposed skin, along the burn scars on your left ribs that circle around your back. Before you lose your nerve, you push your pants and underwear down then step out of them, revealing the scar on the outside of your left leg and hip and you stand before him naked.

He steps forward and meets your gaze. "Your scars are a sign of strength, y/n. They do not take away your beauty."

He reaches out and wipes a single tear off your cheek that you didn't realise you'd shed with his thumb then trails his hand down your neck and over your breast. He gently pinches your nipple, eliciting a gasp from you then continues his trek down your stomach, all the while holding your gaze for any sign of resistance. He pauses above your core, silently asking permission. You nod and he smiles, finger delving between your folds. You gasp, your hands flying out to grip his biceps.

He moans in appreciation as he circles your clit, his other hand snaking around to your lower back to hold you in place against him. "So wet and sensitive from your orgasm." He pushes a finger inside you easily, followed by another. "Tell me pet, how long has it been since another has pleasured you?"

"Huh..." you breathe, face buried in his neck as you hold on for dear life at the pleasure building in your stomach. "Uh...four...years."

He stills all movement in shock. "Four years? How have you denied yourself that long?"

"I...um...I just...please just keep going. No questions." You pull back and seek his curious gaze, yours begging him to drop it.

"Very well." He removes his fingers, smirking at the whimper you unintentionally released. "On the bed."

You don't hesitate to lie down, watching as he removes his pants. Your mouth goes dry at the sight of his erection. You'd wondered about his size given his origins, but damn, he's big.

He climbs onto the bed and lies over you, his mouth landing on yours. He trailed kisses down your neck, sucking the sweet spot that has you squirming in pleasure, then moved down, giving both nipples attention before continuing his descent. He kissed your inner thighs then slid his tongue up through your folds then circled and sucked on your sensitive bud.

Your hands landed on his head as a gasp escaped your mouth. "Oh, god, Loki, I...ah, never...oh..."

He paused and glanced up at you with a frown. "You've never what?"

"Done...this..." you manage breathlessly.

"No one has gone down on you before?"

You shake your head, unable to form words.

"Well then, close your eyes and enjoy, my sweet. And sweet you most definitely are," he purrs a moment before diving back in.

You moan, curse, gasp at the pleasure he's giving you until your orgasm hits and you're a quivering mess beneath him. You open your eyes to him hovering over you, his typical smirk lighting his face.  
"I love the sound of my name on your lips when you're writhing in ecstasy."

He moves his hips forward, nudging your entrance with his member and meets your gaze in silent question. You wrap your arms around him and legs around his waist in confirmation. He captures your lips in his and enters slowly, allowing you time to stretch and adjust.

Once he's fully encased in your heat, he moans. "So...fuck...so tight."

"Uh...sorry," you stammer in uncertainty, your nails digging into his shoulder blades at the sensation of him completely filling you.

He frowns and leans up to meet your gaze. "No, don't ever apologise for that, pet. You feel incredible. Are you ready?"

"Y-yes."

He moves his lips to your neck, sucking the sweet spot again while one hands finds your breast to squeeze, pinching the nipple. The other forearm is resting next to your head, his hand tangled in your hair. He withdraws to the tip then pushes inside again, angling his hips enough too hit your g-spot with every thrust. Sounds of ecstasy leave both your mouths as he moves within you, your core tightening. Your breath quickens, nails digging into his skin and you're sure they'll leave scratches.

"Oh...I'm...I'm close," you manage between gasps.

He groans as you clench around him like a vice and he picks up the pace. "That's it, pet. Give it to me, let it all go." He leans down and nips your earlobe, his voice rough as his thrusts become uneven with his own pleasure building. "Come for me."

His name among other words fly from your mouth as you spiral into an overwhelming orgasm, your vision going black as you arch into him. You feel the heat from his own release inside you, his groans in your ear as he collapses on top of you, keeping as much weight off as possible. He eventually rolls off, lying at your side, both of you breathing heavily as you slowly drift down from your highs.

"Was that better than your fantasies?" he asks cheekily, turning to look at you.

Your face heats with embarrassment and you meet his gaze, a mischievous smile forming on your lips. "I don't know. I've had many fantasies, can't really go by that one time."

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Well then, pet, you better be ready because my recovery time is faster than any mortal."

"Guess we have a long night ahead of us then."

Your laughing is cut off by his grinning lips crashing down on yours.


End file.
